


Colonized

by Eonnie



Series: Domestic Sub!BTS [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Arachnophobia, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Kitten!Tae, Noona Kink, Orgasm Denial, Swearing, biting kink, dom!reader, sub!taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonnie/pseuds/Eonnie
Summary: Ever wanted to pull on Taehyung's mullet and hear how he moans himself into submission?





	Colonized

**Author's Note:**

> Short but quite a fantasy, sub!Tae all over the place. Not suited for people afraid of spiders.

_**Colonization (n.)**  — the act of seizure and domination of a territory _

 

.

.

.

.

 

  
_Originally derived from Latin **colere (v.)**  — to cultivate_

 

.

.

.

.

 

You hear him screaming in the bathroom when you close the freezer. 

“Noona! Noona, help me!” The kitchen door won’t open fast enough when you run. The corridor is too long, your cozy shoes too much of a hindrance. The first instinct when the bathroom comes into sight:  _what if he’s really not okay._  And your eyes instantly lock on where he lies curled up in the water once the door comes crashing against the wall.

“I was… Big—” he pants, and there it is. Right opposite to where Taehyung is fiddling about at the shower handle sits a large spider. Long pointed legs, brown scraggly fur. Minding its own business creating a sturdy, gloopy web where the towels are. 

 

Funnel Weaver. Well, okay.

 

“Second visit, ma’am? Like it here?” you step close with a knowing smile. The spider just keeps on spinning silk threads in the corner, thoroughly unimpressed. It’s no surprise. Meanwhile, Taehyung continues to stutter, begging you to do something. There’s no tuning him out, but apparently the spider doesn’t care.

“Glad I bought shoes last Monday,” you fumble at the wardrobe to reveal an empty box now, sizing it up. 

“Be careful!” Taehyung starts to protest already.

“She could bite!” The box has a convenient cardboard partition in it, one you can remove quite conveniently. The still spider appears undisturbed as you approach with slowed steps, yes, careful ones, because Taehyung is getting extra fidgety. 

“I’d rather be the one biting you. She’s harmless by comparison, not poisonous. Jus’ stings a bit if you provoke her enough.” You pretend to mess at the outer bits of her web construction and place the shoe box at the left rear of it.

Before Taehyung can even complain that this will never work, the spider scurries forward, you shut the box, put away the cardboard. 

“Be back in a minute, I know a good place for this lady,” you twinkle at a dumbfounded Taehyung who seems twice as frightened than he originally was at how you hold the box up close so leisurely. After setting her free in the garden to look for a new remote corner at the firewood stacks, you return to an empty bathroom with one bathing gown gone.

The water is just spiraling down the drain, leaving bubbles all over. Taehyung rests bundled up in the living room with the TV on, hair dripping wet. One shoulder showing because he’s always too sluggish to close the gown properly.

 

“Still scared? Turn that off,” you point at the screen. Zap, it turns black. 

“Sorry for bothering you,” he mumbles, “am still a useless scaredy-cat with these things.”

“ _My_  scaredy-cat,” you prop up at the sofa, “don’t forget that. You don’t have to be sorry unless you beg for your life again next time she shows up. I thought you were dying.” To your surprise, he’s giggling now.

“It was a little like death. I just didn’t know she wasn’t dangerous I guess. Maybe she wasn’t so bad.”

“She’s been trying to set up a web in the kitchen last autumn. That’s probably a compliment.” He’s coughing.

“A what?”

“We have a cozy house. Spiders are very selective and territorial. In many regards, she’s like me.“ You twirl at the base of his neck where his hair has grown longer during the winter now. It’s something you missed.

 

“You do have long legs, jagi? Just more elegant ones,“ he says, and nuzzles into the touch with a smile much softer than the worried gazes before.

“Legs don’t matter,” you reply, “when I can make you scream like she did.”

The robe comes half off, revealing his chest. He’s so warm. A little pinch to his soft belly makes Taehyung chuckle and loosen his shoulders. You sit on his lap with both hands entangled in the damp strands at the back of his head. The little tugs are fun to do since his wet hair is a bit longer since there is no wave or curl. You can see how he’s bulging out already. But today he won’t come.

“I don’t think you’re such a coward now, baby,” you poke at his crotch, and Taehyung ends up blushing so awkwardly. 

“Maybe… Sorry, noona.” You bend forward to tangent his lips with yours ever so slightly to take the words from his mouth. “Apology accepted,” you slip your belt from its place, and your pants down to kick them off onto the shaggy carpet, along with the annoying shoes.

“If only that tongue makes up for it between my legs.“ — “It will,” he leans back into the pillows, you follow to hover just inches over his chin. Today, he’ll have to make his neck work overtime. 

Because you fixate his wrists above his head with the belt, just a rough knot, something to hold onto. Both of you came to love this recently. Now he’s entrapped in your web. When you start grinding against his jaw, the grip around his wrists comes to fasten completely. You’ll ease it later. But not now. Now is time for making your clit trace her most favorite place. Alongside his cupid’s bow, and up his nose. So nice and big. It’s the real reason women say they love it.

Why care what’s in his pants when he can prod you over the edge with one tiny nod. And he does smile when you pull him upwards, into you, by the hair. His nose ends up nudging just the perfect spot after a dozen times of trial, and you signal him to keep on going just like this while breathing through the mouth. It helps to lock your fingers at the base of his neck with all that perky hair to bob him up and down.

 

The pretty piece of fuck. 

 

“What about faster,” you continue to bite at his forearms and loosen the belt for the first time. Pounding heartbeat, heavy blood flow — needs some space. And faster means: Tongue. He obeys the way he always does to lick and nip you up, whimpering because his scalp is getting more sensitive under the way you pull at his hair. If it keeps on growing it like that, you’ll be sure to wrap it around your palm entirely one day. It’s a perfect vision.

But even now it feels so proper to guide him this way, and pleasure follows suit like his tongue’s most loyal companion.

For good measure and diversion, another bite at his fingers makes his mouth twitch and it’s delicious. First the cups individually, then his thumb. He moans. The heartbeat feels heavier at his wrists. You bounce off his jaw to the pulse dictating a swift rhythm. Taehyung smells so good right now. Whatever shampoo he has been using, it turns you on even more. 

 

“Milk for the kitten,” you gyrate back and forth to draw out the last ounce of stimulation. When you lift up your hips for him to take a breath, only whines and cries come out, and his eyes are more wanton each time. After loosening the belt completely, you usher his marked hands to either side of the sofa’s edge to hold on while your orgasm approaches.

It spoils his lips and leaves your abdomen empty as if all tension had been drained from it, all in the form of what now drips on his lips, his teeth, cheeks.

He’ll have to lick his Noona squeaky clean and get into the tub with her again. Or the shower for some variety. But until then, your darling will be busy for more. Sucking, nudging, swallowing as much as he can. It’s hard to tell if it’s the remaining bath water or you having left almost decorative drops in his lashes. And the look in his eyes makes you know, he understands what territorial means now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Am submissive-bangtan on tumblr.


End file.
